7knightsglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Arena
Arena Overview * Arena is always played in Auto-Skill Mode. Players are ranked using a point system * You gain 3 - 4 honor & 11 - 23 arena points for winning a match. You lose 11 - 23 arena points For losing a match. * The points gained & lossed are determined by the difference in rank from your opponent (I.E a higher ranked opponent = Extra point gain per win, lesser points lost per loss. Reverse for a lower ranked opponent) * Once you reach a Rank for the first time you are given an Initial Rank Reward & will retain that rank after the Arena Season ends. ** You must participate in 50 Arena matches to stay at your current rank * You will drop down 1 rank in Arena if: ** You partcipate in less then 50 Arena matches ** Have a winning % lower then 50% * Arena Guides / Help ** Arena Meta Guide Page ** Arena Tier List ** Seven Knights Reddit Arena Ranking Tiers Battle System *New* Leader System: In Arena Teams have a Offensive Leader & Defensive Leader. The Offensive Leader is given +25% attack and will be the 1st hero on your team to auto attack. The Defensive Leader is given +25% Defense. Your defensive leader also will not effect your teams overall SPD, this makes Lethal & Critical weapons more effective, Skill Order 1st Skill '- At the start of the match the team that has the hero with the highest SPD attack will auto attack twice. After, the team with the Highest SPD attack will use the 1st skill of the matc'h. ''' '''Lethal - '''Lethal attack determines which member of your team will use there skills 1st. Note: Certain skills, like Heal or revive have skill priority regardless of Lethal. Arena Meta For an in depth look at the current Arena Meta check out the Arena Meta Guide Page & Arena Tier List & Team Compostion Help here * '''Void Shield (''immune to damage x times)'' These characters can not be damaged this also applies to Pierce & Ignore armor. Void shields also can not be removed with Buff Removal * Damage Immune (I.E Elysia, Li, Akuma). These heroes are immune to damage for x turns. * Zombie Mode Characters that stay alive after death & cant be killed for x turns. Piercing Skills will not work here. Remove buff will work here. (I.E Bai Long, Kris, Teo, Giparang). * All Block '''Heroes that apply Block to all DMG dealt. These Heroes generally are tanks with high HP & good survivability. * '''Multi Hit Skills - '''Heroes with Skills that have Multi - Hit are popular for removing Void Shields from enemies. Example: Kyle's skills both deal 50% damage 3 times, this removes 3 Void Shields from enemies. * '''Debuff Protection - Heroes that reduce resistance or give immunity to debuffs. This allows you to avoid pesky CC like Death, Paralyze etc. (EX: Spike, Elysia, Karl, Miho * Buff Reduction Skills - '''Skills that remove Damage Immune Characters & Zombie Mode. * '''Pierce - Skills that deal damage through Dmg Immune & all Damage Reduction. * '''Cooldown Increase - '''Skills that increase the enemies Skill cooldown time. This allows for your hero to cast multiple skills before the enemy can respond. * '''Turtle Teams - '''Teams that are focused on defense and prolonging. Consists of support characters with high defense/damage reduction and healing. One Turtle team example is: Evan, Guan Yu, Rudy, Lucy, MingMing Popular Arena Characters Category:Arena Category:How to Category:Game mode